The present invention relates generally to a plug-cord retainer unit for use in retaining and concealing electrical cords.
Electrical extension cords (extension cords) are commonly used to supply electrical power to a remote location, i.e., to a place away from an electrical outlet, such as for electrical appliances, tools, and computers. Common problems associated with electrical extension cords and their use include, tangling of the cord, difficulty extending the cord, difficulty retracting and storing the cord, and unsightliness of cords and their storage containers.
Prior art retractable electrical extension cord devices have attempted to solve some of these problems. Some of these devices include a spool for winding an electrical extension cord. The spool, which may be disposed in a housing, often includes a spring-loaded mechanism to aid in the winding and unwinding of the extension cord. Other prior known devices have used a manually rotatable spool to wind the electrical extension cord.
One such prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,757, which discloses a retractable cord apparatus. The retractable cord apparatus disclosed in the ""757 patent is relatively bulky and unsightly. Moreover, while it provides advantages in preventing a single cord from becoming tangled due to the retraction mechanism, it does not solve the problem if more than one cord is required to be stored. Further, the retractable cord apparatus of the ""757 patent is configured such that the rectangular shaped frame 12 is mounted within a wall by way of an opening formed therethough. The frame 12 is preferably mounted in the opening cut into the wall between a pair of vertical studs. The outermost surface of the frame preferably lies flush with the wall when installed such that the spool 36 is disposed behind the outer wall surface. This device is thus time consuming and relatively expensive to install in that it requires a permanent installation in the wall.
Thus, while these prior art electrical extension cord devices perform adequately in many circumstances, problems and shortcomings still exist. Moreover, the majority of these prior devices were intended for commercial use and are therefore not applicable for residential use. Further, prior art electrical extension cord devices generally are inconvenient, difficult to use, unstable, unsightly, and relatively expensive. Additionally, none of the devices may be easily mounted or used with power strips or other electrical connections that occur away from a wall where a typical electrical outlet resides.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a plug-cord retainer unit that allows for the storage of excess cord length in an attractive and efficient manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a plug-cord retainer unit that can be utilized with outlets having a varying number of plugs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a plug-cord retainer unit that can be readily secured to and removed from a conventional wall outlet.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a plug-cord retainer unit that can be integrally formed with a conventional wall outlet.
In accordance with the above and other objects of the present invention, an electrical plug-cord retainer unit is disclosed. The plug-cord retainer unit is disposed around a conventional wall outlet having at least one plug socket and a faceplate. The plug-cord retainer unit has a container portion and a cover portion. The container portion has an interior cavity formed therein for storing any excess extension cord from a plug inserted into the at least one plug socket. The container portion also has a rear wall and a front wall. The rear wall has an opening formed therein to effectuate engagement with the wall outlet. The cover portion is intended for mating engagement with the container portion. The unit has at least one cord outlet notch formed therein to allow a portion of the cord to extend therefrom. The unit also includes a latch mechanism to secure the container portion to the cover portion.